FNaF Bonnie X Fem Toy Bonnie High School life
by Maxxxine
Summary: Characters names Bonnie-Oliver Fem!Toy Bonnie-Morgan Male!Toy Bonnie-Ben Fem!Bonnie-Bonnie Toy Freddy-Teddy Toy Chica-Chloe Mangle-Molly Freddy-Fred Chica-Chica Foxy-Felix Phantom Chica-Charlie P.S. the link to the image is here. I drew it ;) /art/Human-Bonnie-X-Morgan-Fem-Toy-Bonnie-525992081?ga submit new 10%253A1428764663&ga type edit&ga changes 1&ga recent 1
1. Chapter 1

_Bonnie = Oliver_

_Fem!Toy Bonnie = Morgan_

_Male!Toy Bonnie = Ben_

_Toy Freddy = Teddy_

_Toy Chica = Chloe_

_Mangle = Molly_

_Freddy = Fred_

_Chica = Chica_

_Foxy =Felix_

_Phantom Chica = Charlotte/Charlie_

_They do not get stuffed into suits. I just based the children off of the characters._

_He suffered the same fate as Felix, but worse. I don't want that to happen to you..._

"Good morning, Class. Today, we have a new student."

It was a Monday. A day everyone hated. Even the new student didn't like Monday. But, who does? The new kid was called Oliver and had black hair and unnaturally glowing burgundy eyes. He was tall and wore a black jumper with dark blue jeans with dark blue converse that matched another girl's shoes.

"So, Oliver. Can you tell us something's about you?"

The teacher grinned. It was clear that the new kid didn't like talking much. He sighed.

"I'm Oliver McConnen and I play guitar." "Ooh. Can you play us a song?"

The teacher smiled. Oliver walked across the classroom to one of the electric guitars and played the beginning of the song "I will not bow" which was his favourite. At the other end of the classroom, a girl sat there wearing a black top with a black jumper over the top. The jumper fell off her shoulder slightly. She also wore a pair of dark blue shorts and a pair of dark blue converse that looked like Oliver's. Her hair was black with purple highlights and she sat on the table at the back on her own. That was until the teacher moved Oliver to sit with her.

"Oliver. You sit at the back with our little Angel, Morgan."

She gestured over to where Morgan was sat. Morgan looked up at the teacher, then at Oliver. She hadn't looked up at him before but when she looked at him, she thought Oh my God, he's cute. Her blue eyes lit up as he walked over to her. Oliver saw this and looked surprised. He then realised how adorable she was. As he sat down, Morgan smiled.

"Hi. I'm Morgan."

Oliver smiled. Morgan took out her timetable and checked her first lesson. Music. She wished she was in the same music class as Oliver. But she didn't know that until the teacher said something.

"Morgan. As you have the same timetable as Oliver, it will be you job to show him around. Is that ok with you?" "Of course, Miss Harrison."

Her sweet voice sang out. Oliver smiled slightly at himself. He was able to spend the whole two weeks with a cute girl. His cousin wouldn't be pleased, though. That didn't bother him much. Maybe, just maybe, he could make her his girlfriend. He was lost in thought when Morgan snapped him out of his daze.

"Oliver... Oliver? Oliver!?"

Her face was dangerously close to his. He began to blush as he replied to his impatient Form Tutor. He flipped his hair over his face to hide his embarrassment. Morgan leaned back in her chair and flipped Oliver's hair out of the way. She was acting a lot less shy that usual. Did Oliver give her confidence? Normally she would just sit there and hide in her book or do nothing. Then the bell rang. Time for two whole weeks with Morgan Oliver thought...


	2. Chapter 2

_He suffered the same fate as Felix, but worse. I don't want that to happen to you..._

"Here we are."

The two stopped outside the second well-polished, soft wood door down a long hallway that read 'Music. 2.' in neat white letters on a small dark green wooden plate. They had arrived ten minutes late due to the fact that they had to stop off at the office at the other side of the school to get Oliver's timetable. Oliver smiled at Morgan's worried face as she reached out to grab the shining metal door handle. As the two stepped inside, the teacher gave an icy glare at them.

"Sir, we have a note. We had to stop at the office to get Oliver's timetable as he is new and doesn't know his way around very well."

As the confused teacher read the note, he told Oliver to sit with morgan. He said it quietly so that her friend, Abbey, who was very antisocial and hit every boy who Morgan knew, didn't hear a word he said and glared at the tall confused boy. She soon stopped glaring at him as Morgan turned to look at her. The instrument they were learning about was the vibraphone, a music box-sounding instrument, and the first song they listened to was the bad ending for FNaF 3 but an extended version of it. Morgan managed to get through the first minute of it before sobbing. Oliver heard and took her outside the classroom to calm her down.

"What's wrong, Morgan?"

Oliver's burgundy eyes were darkening with confusion. Morgan looked up at him and began crying.

"My uncle. He was called Steven. You know Felix?"

Oliver nodded. Felix was Oliver's cousin and tended to call him Olive.

"Steven suffered the same fate as Felix, but worse. A long, thin piece of glass from his motorbike windscreen had hit him. Above his eye. Killing him instantly. That was one of his favourite music box songs. One of his favourite piano songs was the good ending from the FNaF 3 game. He was only 16 at the time. The youngest uncle of mine."

Morgan began sobbing uncontrollably and Oliver wrapped his arms around her. If there was one thing in the school he cared about, apart from his cousin, it was Morgan. If she was happy, he was happy. And if she was sad, he was sad,too. Just at that moment, Abbey had walked out of the classroom to bring Morgan inside, but had found Oliver hugging her. Abbey just so happened to have a very hard hard-back dictionary in her hand and threw it at Oliver. It hit Oliver and hit Morgan after hitting the window behind the windowsill she was sat on and bouncing back.

"What are you** doing!?**"

Abbey looked as though she had sunburn from how red she was. Morgan was terrified and hurt from her friend. Oliver was just plain mad.

"Would you **mind **telling me why you threw a ddictionary at me? You ended up hitting Morgan as well. The poor girl is terrified. Apologize to her."

Abbey tried to come back at him but he just cut her off every time she spoke and told her to apologize to their terrified friend. After she apologized, they all went back into the classroom. Morgan was having a little bit of trouble as she was shaking from having all the horrible mixed feelings but she didn't need to worry. She had Oliver.


	3. Chapter 3 meeting a new girl

**_So, if you haven't_** _**figured it out yet, Oliver McConnen has a crush on Morgan McCaden. Abbey Williams, Morgan's friend, doesn't like Oliver at all. Felix Minmiller is Oliver's cousin who lives right near the school and has been going to the school for a while. Oliver had just moved closer to the school so has started attending the school. Two more characters will be introduced in this chapter... Enjoy!**_

_**~Morgan**_

On the way home, Morgan and Oliver were talking. Morgan hadn't realised that Oliver only lived around the corner from her. After a while of talking, Oliver was pushed forward by a figure about the same size as him. The figure had black hair with blue highlights and strangely glowing green eyes. He looked very similar to Morgan.

"Ben, Seriously?"

Morgan pushed Ben out of the way and ran to help Oliver up. Ben looked really annoyed.

"You're a stubborn baby sister, aren't you?" "Ben. We're twins."

It was all clear now. Ben looked like Morgan so much because they were twins. Oliver was wondering where his twin was.

"If you're twins, then why do you have different coloured eyes?"

Oliver seemed curious. The twins looked at each other, then at him. They knew why. It was hard to explain, though.

"Umm... Well, there's this thing where people have two different coloured eyes. We have that, Oliver" "Ben. That... doesn't make any sense at all."

Morgan sighed. From what had once been a happy moment had just turned into an awkward one. She opened her mouth to talk but closed it as she saw another girl running down the street towards Oliver. Morgan opened her mouth again.

"Well. As twins, we sort of count as half a person. Both of our eyes count as one normal human eye. So if one eye is different from the other, then both of our eyes would be different from each others."

A small girl with a purple T-shirt and a crimson red bow had stopped beside Oliver. Her hair was red and it had purple and blue highlights in. Oliver looked surprised to see the Burgundy eyed 12 year old looking up at him.

"Umm... Guys. This is my stupid, obnoxious, rebellious twin sister, Bonnie. Like I said, she is stupid, obnoxious, rebellious and my dumb twin." "That sounds like my brother, Ben, over here."

Morgan giggled. Bonnie's eyes widened. Oliver facepalmed. Ben turned tomato coloured. Bonnie grabbed his arm and dragged him down the road towards her house. The sun was beginning to set. Oliver and Morgan carried on walking. As they reached the corner, they said goodbye. However, Morgan just stood there. Oliver turned around to see her just stood staring at the floor. Being the worrying person that he was, he walked back to her. Fortunately, for her, he had fell straight into her trap. She looked up at him and dragged him closer to her by his collar. As his lips hit hers, a thick blush fell upon his face. A sudden voice appeared behind Oliver.

"Get a room!"

It was Bonnie. She had dragged Ben up the road by the side of his hoodie. Ben had light pink lipstick all over his face. It was the exact same shade as the lipstick Bonnie was wearing. To say she was a tomboy, she did wear lipstick, strangely.

"Looks like you didn't do a bad job yourself even though you've only just met the guy."

Oliver had caught a glimpse of the lipstick covered Ben stood behind his older twin sister. He could tell that it was the same type of lipstick that his sister has because he once found one of her lipsticks this room. They left each other and walked home. They couldn't wait to see each other tomorrow...


	4. Chapter 4 he asks a question

_**Hey, Guys. Quick note: School has been throwing homework at me and I have a friend and he lost our homework (we had to share). Anyway, reviews.**_

_**Trevyler: You're the first reviewer. Congrats and I will when my teachers stop chucking homework at me.**_

_**sonamyluver1990: Here's the fourth chapter and you're not alone. I'm weird, too! ^^**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

_Back to school..._

It was Monday. Everyone hated Monday. The only good thing about school for Oliver was seeing Morgan again. They were still friends. Even after the last incident... They didn't consider dating. Hell no. They were just friends. Best friends. That's was all about to change...

Back to school again. Everything was getting back into the routine again. The teacher, the students, even the computers. The bell rang as Oliver walked into his form room. They had the dreaded lesson, ECM or Every Child Matters, first. It was like a hell lesson that lasted two whole hours. It was so boring!

After the dreaded two hours, Morgan and Oliver split, having other friends, but never stayed too far away. Unfortunately, for Oliver, there was some guy who had a crush on Morgan and started a fight with Oliver.

"Hey, Look! There's a fight going on! It looks like that wimp that you hang around wi-" "Shut up... Wait. Oliver?"

Morgan turned to see Oliver about to punch his opponent when she rushed in and pushed him against the wall to prevent any injury. This came in as a shock for Oliver. He instantly pulled away, dragging Morgan behind a wall with him. He punched the wall, cutting his hand in the process.

"Stop, Oliver! You're going to hurt yourself!" "For God's sake... wait. Do you... like me?"

This startled Morgan as she squeaked, but she got over it before briefly giving a "yes" as a reply. Oliver's eyes widened. Was this true? He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, stroking her hair. Suddenly, a white flash, followed by a familiar girly giggle, appeared.

"Bonnie..?"

She smiled. Oliver growled as he had just realised that she had taken a picture of him. Morgan squeaked again as Olivepulled away from her, but she grabbed his wrist, making it difficult for him to run after his twin sister. Jesus, She has a strong grip.

"Oliver, don't bother." "What? What if she posts that on Facebook? Or Twitter?" "Umm... delete them?"

He didn't want to waste time arguing with her. He pulled her closer, his face inches away from her's, until he whispered a question.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

_**Well, then. Cliffhanger. Sorry the update was forever, I have homework and practice exams. Goddamn it, school! Sorry, it's short. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Now I gotta update the Goonies after story. See ya!**_

_**~ ThatRandomVampireMorgan**_


	5. AN

Guess what? I'm back! Yes, after all this time, I am back. I am making a new story, don't worry! Bonnie x Fem toy bonnie is still in it, I'm just making the main character different... Anyway, the name is FNaF High school. Sayounara!

Fran~'Shadow'~Devereaux xox


End file.
